


1D stories.

by zianourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zianourry/pseuds/zianourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* Verschillende korte bromance stories.<br/>* Bevat soms ook one shots.<br/>* Het is alleen maar One Direction<br/>* 16+ soms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It hurts more than you can imagine - Narry

Ik kan het wel. Ze zouden niet zo reageren, niet zoals zij had gedaan. Toch bleef die angst aan me knagen, het verteerde me vanbinnen. Ook al zag je vanbuiten niks. De constante pijn die de herinnering met zich meebracht, mijn zelfvertrouwen die niet meer terug te vinden was.  
  
Until he stepped into my life and changed it all. _**I can be your hero.**_

__

Voorzichtig veegde ik het condens van de spiegel af, terwijl ik door veegde werd er langzaam een jongen zichtbaar. Zijn blonde haar zorgde ervoor dat zijn blauwe ogen helder uitkwamen. Mijn handen dwaalden af naar mijn buik, terwijl ik nog snel even keek of de deur wel goed op slot zat. Zodra mijn hand het litteken voelden trok er een huivering door me heen. Ik probeerde er zo min mogelijk aan te denken, toch voelde ik de pijn weer als ik het zag. Dat ze me zoveel pijn had kunnen doen had ik nooit verwacht, het deed niet alleen lichamelijk pijn. De mentale pijn had de pijn van de wond overstemd. De hoop dat je herinneringen gewoon kon uitwissen werd met de dag groter, toch kwam het elke keer wel weer terug. Het achtervolgde me in mijn slaap, en overdag om toe te slaan op mijn zwakke momenten. Ik wist wel dat ze moeilijk zou reageren, toch was er op dat moment nog het idee dat ze me zou accepteren.   
´Ik hou van hem, mam.´ Mijn stem klonk schor door de ingehouden emoties, en een lichte trilling maakte mijn stem breekbaar. Haar ogen vernauwden zich en ze keek me argwanend aan ´het is niet mogelijk, je hield van Sophie, Niall.´ Ik knikte ´maar ik hou meer van hem, ik wil hem niet kwijt.´ Ze schudde kwaad haar hoofd ´Je weet niet wat je zegt, mijn zoon kan niet.´ Haar stem zakte weg, maar ze vermande zich snel weer ´Hou je dan geen rekening met mij, hoe zullen mijn vrienden reageren als ze weten dat mijn zijn homo is.’ De laatste twee woorden spuwde ze bijna uit, en een scherpe rand omhulde de woorden. Kort schudde ik mijn hoofd ‘het maakt me niet uit wat ze ervan vinden, en het ik val niet alleen op jongens mam.’ Dreigend zette ze een stap dichterbij ‘Bedenk maar eens wat je vader zou hebben gezegd.’ Nu ging ze te ver ‘je weet dat pap het geaccepteerd zou hebben, hij zou blij voor me zijn geweest.’ Haar gezicht vertrok ‘ik wil je hier niet meer in huis hebben, je bent mijn zoon niet meer.’ De actie die op die woorden volgde ging in een flits voorbij. Het mes dat ze achter haar rug wegtrok boorde zich door mijn huid heen, en direct volgde er een tweede steek in mijn buik. De pijn kwam al snel, en binnen enkele seconden lag ik kreunend op de grond. De tranen begonnen over mijn wangen te stromen, terwijl ik toekeek hoe mijn shirt langzaam rood kleurde. ‘Hallo?’ De stem van de buurvrouw drong de keuken binnen, niet in staat om te antwoorden bleef ik stil liggen wachtend tot ze me zou vinden. ‘Niall!’ Een wanhopige schreeuw gaf aan dat ze me had gevonden, maar verder kwam er geen teken dat ze er was.  
Later kwam ik erachter dat ze mijn moeder had zien wegrennen, en dat de voordeur nog openstond. Voor haar een rede om te controleren wat eraan de hand was. Zodra ze me had gevonden, was het alarmnummer gebeld. Dankzij haar leefde ik nog.  
Mijn moeder had niemand ooit terug gezien, wat er van haar was geworden wist ik niet. Ik was bij mijn buurvrouw in huis geplaatst, en had een nieuw leven opgebouwd. Een jaar na wat er was gebeurd, hadden een paar vrienden me opgegeven voor x-factor. En nu twee jaar later zat ik in One Direction, samen met Liam, Harry, Zayn en Louis vormde ik een boyband. We waren derde geworden bij x-factor en ondertussen waren we een van de populairste bands in de UK. Zij wisten niet wat er was gebeurd, ze dachten zelfs dat mijn buurvrouw mijn echte moeder was. Ook had ik ze nooit verteld over mijn geaardheid, de angst voor hun reactie was daarvoor te groot. Met een diepe zucht zakte ik door mijn knieën om mijn kleding te kunnen pakken. Halverwege het aankleden klonk er een luide bons op de deur en Zayn zijn gefrustreerde stem klonk duidelijk door de deur heen ‘schiet nou eens even op, je staat al bijna een uur in de badkamer.’ Ik bromde maar wat terug en schoot snel in mijn broek om daarna de deur te openen. Daar stond Zayn al weer klaar om te kloppen, iets wat niet mogelijk was want de deur was open. Zodra zijn hand mijn voorhoofd raakte slaakte ik een geschrokken een gilletje en dook achteruit. Zayn die nu door had wat hij had gedaan, begon direct verontschuldigingen te mompelen. Een zware pijn trok door mijn hoofd heen en zuchtend bracht ik mijn hand naar mijn voorhoofd. Alleen het aanraken alleen al deed pijn dus gaf ik dat maar op, mompelde ‘het maakt niks uit.’ Tegen hem en vertrok snel richting de keuken op zoek naar een aspirientje. Zodra ik de keuken in liep werd duidelijk hoe erg de chaos hier was. Liam stond met een vork in zijn muesli te roeren, terwijl Harry en Louis enthousiast bezig waren met een wedstrijdje wie-de-meeste-soorten-beleg-op-zijn-broodje-kan-mikken wat betekende dat het hele aanrecht vol was.  
Zodra het luide geroep van ze mijn oren bereikten betrok mijn gezicht direct, en liep ik zo snel mogelijk naar het medicijnen kastje. Tijdens mijn actie keken ze me alle drie bezorgd aan, en Liam begon direct te praten ‘wat is er aan de hand Niall?’ Ik glimlachte geforceerd ‘Zayn dacht dat mijn voorhoofd de deur van de badkamer was.’ Louis begon zachtjes te giechelen, maar keek toch lichtjes geschrokken toen ik met een kreetje wegsprong van Liam die zijn hand op mijn voorhoofd had gelegd. Zonder verder op hun bezorgde woorden te reageren slikte ik het aspirientje door samen met wat water, en zocht de rust op in de woonkamer. De grote sofa leek gewoon mijn naam te roepen, dus liet ik me daar op neer zakken. De rust zorgde ervoor dat de pijn langzaam wegzakte, en mijn gedachten zich weer uitweiden over verschillende onderwerpen. Soms hadden de jongens het niet door dankzij mijn vrolijke en kinderlijke gedrag, maar ik had het al redelijk snel door als er iets aan de hand was. Iets wat mij deed twijfelen, wat als ze mij straks door zouden hebben. We gingen nu al een jaar non-stop met elkaar om, en nooit hadden ze laten blijken dat ze ook maar iets door hadden. Wat als dat zou veranderen. ‘Ny gaat het alweer?’ Geschrokken opende ik mijn ogen, en keek recht in de twinkelende ogen van Harry. Mijn adem stokte in mijn keel en eventjes kreeg ik de neiging om hem te zoenen. Snel hield ik mezelf weer in de hand, en knikte kort. Hij lachte breeduit en plofte toen met een grinnik boven op mij neer. Mijn lach klonk kort door de kamer heen, en toen keerde de stilte weer terug. Ik was dit wel gewend van Harry, hij en Louis waren niet snel beschaamd en hadden een verre grens qua aanrakingen. Het verbaasde me dan ook niks toen Harry rustig naast me kwam liggen en enthousiast door mijn haar heen woelde ‘je weet dat hij het niet kwaad bedoelde.’ Zijn hese stem zorgde voor kippenvel op mijn armen, maar ik raakte verward door zijn woorden ‘wie?’ Hij keek me even raar aan ‘Zayn.’ Nu keek ik hem verbaasd aan ‘hoe kom je erbij dat ik dat zou denken?’ Speels trok hij aan een pluk haar ‘omdat je zo kortaf deed vanmorgen.’ Ik zuchtte diep ‘Hazza, ik had gewoon hoofdpijn, ik ben echt niet boos.’ Hij lachte vrolijk ‘mooi zo, want ik hou niet van ruzies.’ Zachtjes woelde ik door zijn haar heen, terwijl ik het onderbuik gevoel probeerde te negeren ‘I would never fight with you.’ Op dat zelfde moment stormde Zayn binnen op de voet gevolgd door een stuiterende Louis ‘het spijt me zo erg Niall.’ Hij keek me paniekerig aan, en ik kon het niet laten om spontaan te beginnen met lachen door zijn blik. Ik schudde zachtjes mijn hoofd ‘I allready said it, it doesn’t matter.’

 

Louis begon hard te lachen toen Zayn weer rustig werd, maar keek toen zwaar teleurgesteld ‘geen drama?’ Zayn schudde verbaasd zijn hoofd, en keek Louis aan alsof hij een buitenaards wezen was. Plotseling drong een overheerlijke geur mijn neus binnen, in een oogwenk stond ik al bij de keukendeur en zwaaide die enthousiast open. Liam die bezig was met de broodrooster antwoordde op de onuitgesproken vraag ‘ja Nialler jij mag ook een broodje.’  
Vrolijk plofte ik neer op een kruk en keek toe hoe Zayn de keuken probeerde binnen te komen, met Louis die aan zijn arm hing. Een zacht getik deed me opschrikken en ik draaide me snel weg van het komische beeld. Liam keek me kort aan, en verviel toen weer in zijn serieuze bui ‘je weet dat ik vandaag weg ben, zou jij ze een beetje in de gaten willen houden?’ Plots herinnerde ik het me weer, Liam zou vandaag afscheid nemen van zijn vrienden, omdat we aan het einde van deze week op tour zouden gaan. Ik wou wat zeggen maar werd onderbroken door de vrolijk stem van Louis ‘ik ga vandaag ook weg, dus van mij zul je geen last hebben.’ Kort nam dat jaloerse gevoel me even over, soms wou ik dat ik ook andere vrienden had waar ik afscheid van zou kunnen nemen of een echte familie. De vrouw die mijn moeder in twee jaar tijd was geworden, was op de jongens na de enige die ik had. Zij had deze week een zakenreis dus had ik al eerder afscheid genomen. Al snel werd het duidelijk dat alleen Harry en ik overbleven, dat zou dus een middag gamen of film kijken worden. Ondertussen had ik mijn eerste broodje al op en zou ik aan de tweede beginnen. Maar na de eerste hap van het broodje voelde ik al dat het goed zat. Zonder een woord te zeggen stond ik op en rende naar de WC, om daar mijn maaginhoud te legen. Zachtjes zakte ik langs de muur naar beneden en liet mijn hoofd in mijn handen vallen, het zat me vandaag echt niet mee. Het geluid van de doorspoelende WC, deed me opkijken en ik zag hoe ze me alle vier bezorgd aankeken. Louis liep op me af en legde zijn hand op mijn voorhoofd, iets wat zijn bezorgde uitdrukking direct erger maakte. Zijn blik dwaalde af naar Harry die mij nog steeds ongerust aankeek ‘Harold jij hebt vandaag de zuster taak, aangezien Niall hier ziek is.’ Louis woorden hadden ondanks de strenge ondertoon nog steeds humor, maar hij was blijkbaar nog niet klaar want hij draaide zich weer om naar mij ‘en jij, blond harige leprechaun gaat nu op bed liggen en word snel beter.’ Hij keek Liam trots aan, en trok Zayn mee. Voorzichtig kwam ik omhoog en ging lichtjes voorover staan wachtend tot de zwarte vlekken verdwenen. Zodra ik de door de deuropening liep hield Liam me tegen, en zijn hand verdween direct naar mijn voorhoofd. Hij knikte voorzichtig en keek Harry streng aan ‘Louis heeft volkomen gelijk.’ En toen trok hij mij mee naar mijn slaapkamer. Zo streng mogelijk keek hij me aan ‘jij gaat nu in bed liggen, en word beter want we hebben je nodig voor de tour.’ Bij de deur draaide hij zich nog een keer om ‘en dan zie ik je morgen wel weer.’ Zodra hij de deur uit was schalde zijn stem door het huis heen ‘Zayn, Louis moet ik jullie ook ergens afzetten!’ Wat een enthousiast geroep opleverde. Ik schoot snel uit mijn kleding en trok een oud t-shirt met een joggingbroek aan, zodra ik in mijn bed lag nam de vermoeidheid het over en zakte ik een diepe slaap.  
Verbaasd keek ik haar aan ‘mam?’ Haar donkere ogen volgden mijn bewegingen terwijl ik angstig achteruit krabbelde. Al die jaren had ik gedacht dat ze nooit meer terug zou komen, en dat ik het kon vergeten. Maar nu stond ze voor me, en niet zonder gevolgen. Het mes in haar hand blonk kwaadaardig en leek met de seconde gevaarlijker te worden. Ze glimlachte gemeen en zette langzaam een stap dichterbij ‘ik zou dit nooit onafgemaakt laten, ik kom altijd voor je terug Niall.’ Haar hand schoot naar voren, en een angstige gil ontsnapte aan mijn lippen ‘Niall, Niall.’ De stem leek me te achtervolgen, een complete opluchting schoot door me heen toen ik mijn ogen weer kon openen. Zodra ik ze opende zag ik echter een bezorgde Harry voor me staan, de dekens waren nat van het zweet, en mijn kleding zag er ook niet al te fris uit. Zodra hij zag dat ik wakker was ging hij tot actie over. Hij pakte een ander shirt uit de kast ‘we zorgen eerst dat je dit shirt aan krijgt en dan ga je in mijn bed liggen.’ Te moe en beroerd om te protesteren, knikte ik enkel. Hij trok me overeind en ik begon langzaam mijn shirt uit te trekken. Zodra het shirt over mijn hoofd heen was zag ik Harry met grote ogen naar me kijken. Ik wist wat hij zag, toch kon het me niks schelen. Het liefst zou ik zo snel mogelijk weer in bed gaan liggen. Hij stelde geen vragen en gaf me snel het shirt aan. Toen trok hij me rustig mee naar zijn kamer. Op het moment dat hij de kamer uit zou lopen overviel me een onbekende angst. Zonder na te denken greep ik zijn hand vast ‘blijf!’ Zijn groen/blauwe ogen boorden zich in de mijne ‘alsjeblieft.’ Hij ging rustig naast me liggen en ik voelde hoe de slaap het overnam. ‘Everything will be fine Ny.’

Harry P.O.V.  
Zodra hij lag te slapen begon mijn gepieker over wat ik net gezien had. Hoe was hij aan die littekens gekomen? Rustig keek ik toe hoe hij zachtjes in en uit ademde Toen hij net droomde had ik pure paniek gezien. Iets wat hem zoveel kwetsbaarder had gemaakt dan de normale vrolijke Niall. Voorzichtig nestelde ik me tegen hem aan, nu ik de kans had kon ik er maar beter van genieten. Ik voelde hoe zijn borstkas langzaam op en neer bewoog, en zakte luisterend naar het ritmische gebonk in slaap.  
Zodra ik wakker werd voelde ik hoe een aangename warmte mijn lichaam omhelsde. Langzaam opende ik mijn ogen en zag hoe Niall tegen me aanlag. Een glimlach sierde mijn lippen, hij zag er zo onschuldig uit. Het deed pijn om te weten dat hij nooit hetzelfde zou voelen. Elke keer als hij weer met een meisje flirtte nam het jaloerse gevoel het in me over. Daardoor was ik begonnen met het versieren van meisjes, in de hoop dat ik het gevoel zou kwijt raken. Deze tactiek had echter nooit gewerkt. Een zachte geluidje doorbrak de stilte, en ik keek met een vertederde lach toe hoe Niall zich dichter tegen me aandrukte. Met zachte zuchtje blies ik mijn adem uit, ik wou niet wakker worden uit dit droom moment toch zou het straks weer voorbij zijn. Zo voorzichtig mogelijk legde ik mijn armen om hem heen en sloot mijn ogen weer, hij zou me wel wakker maken.  
Niall pov.  
‘PSSSt, Niall…’ zuchtend opende ik mijn ogen, Louis stond nu al 10 minuten lang in mijn oor te sissen om me wakker te maken. Dat terwijl Liam elke keer zei dat hij voorzichtig moest, omdat ik ziek was. Als het mijn heerlijke droom niet had verstoord had ik er ook om kunnen lachen, zoals Zayn die uiteindelijk lachend de kamer uit was gelopen. Maar nu irriteerde het me alleen maar.  
Ze keken me alle twee gefascineerd aan, toen ik me verward opzij draaide omdat er een snurk geluid in mijn oor te horen was. Harry lag naast me nog steeds te slapen, zijn mond stond half open, en hij ademde diep in en uit. Toen ik door had dat ik aan het staren was draaide ik me snel terug, Liam keek me echter argwanend aan. Ondanks mijn angst dat hij het door had kon ik het niet laten om te glimlachen, hij had de dingen altijd erg snel door. Louis was ondertussen al de kamer uit gehuppeld met de woorden ‘Zayn heeft eten meegekregen van zijn moeder, ik zal wel even zeggen dat we dat gaan opeten.’ ‘Hazz.’ Mijn hand gleed door zijn krullen ‘wakker worden.’ Slaperig opende hij zijn ogen ‘hoe kom je aan die littekens?’ En in een klap was mijn goede humeur weg, waarom vroeg hij als eerst de vraag die ik niet wou horen? ‘Welke littekens?’ Liam keek ons raar aan, maar ik negeerde het ‘ik vertel het beneden wel, met de rest erbij.’ Ik had het kunnen ontkennen, en Harry zijn vraag kunnen negeren. Maar ik wist dat als ik het zou negeren het alleen maar moeilijker zou worden om het later te vertellen. Ik kon niet voor altijd tegen ze blijven liegen. Dus greep ik deze kans aan, ze zouden het zo te horen krijgen.   
Twintig minuten later stonden er 4 paar ogen gespannen op mij gericht, terwijl ik zenuwachtig rondjes ijsbeerde. Waar zou ik moeten beginnen, hoe zou ik alles gewoon kunnen vertellen. ‘Laat de littekens eerst maar eens zien.’ Liam zijn stem doorbrak mijn gepeins en dankbaar wierp ik hem een kort glimlachje toe. Met een onvaste greep trok ik mijn shirt tot halverwege omhoog, en hoorde de geschrokken geluidjes ‘who the fuck kom je daar aan?’ Zayn’s stem sloeg lichtjes over bij die woorden. ‘Dat heeft mijn moeder gedaan.’   
Snel vervolgde ik mijn woorden ‘niet Marie zij was vroeger mijn buurvrouw, maar mijn echte moeder.’ Mijn ogen richt ik op mijn voeten die plots wel heel interessant waren, het was al zeker dat er nu een vraag zou volgen die ik niet zou willen horen. ‘Waarom?’ Dat korte woordje riep al veel emoties op ‘ze kwam erachter dat… dat ik.’ Ik slikte voorzichtig ‘niet alleen op meisjes viel.’ Een ongemakkelijk stilte viel over de groep heen, die Louis zelfs niet met een grapje wist te doorbreken. Geschokt bleef ik stil staan toen twee armen zich om me heen sloten, de bekende geur van Harry drong mijn neusgaten binnen. Hij had me deze dag al zo vaak gerust moeten stellen, en toch was hij er nu weer. ‘Hoe heeft ze dat dan gedaan.’ Louis klonk nieuwsgierig, maar aan een gesmoorde kreet te horen gaf Liam hem een stomp vanwege deze nieuwsgierigheid. ‘Ze heeft me neergestoken.’ Mijn woorden klonken luid en bot, maar een rilling door mijn lichaam verraadde me. Enkele seconden later lag ik op de vloer, met vier lichamen boven op me gestapeld in een hele rare knuffel. ‘Guys come on, geen lucht hier beneden.’ Het gegrinnik van de rest deed me beseffen dat ze er blijkbaar helemaal geen problemen mee hadden. Ze stonden allemaal weer op, en keken me glimlachend aan.   
Zayn trok me omhoog aan mijn arm en ze keken me allemaal aan, de stilte kroop de kamer in en zorgde voor een ongemakkelijke sfeer. Het was onduidelijk wat we nou eigenlijk moesten zeggen, en of het wel logisch was om op de dagelijkse orde over te gaan. Nu ik wist dat ze het niet erg vonden was er een hele last van mijn schouders afgevallen, alles voelde zekerder en vertrouwder. Natuurlijk zou ik het Harry nooit kunnen vertellen, en zullen de situaties waarin de rest over meisjes praat en ik er maar een beetje bij zit apart zijn, maar ik kon het aan.  
‘Film tijd.’ Louis hipte vrolijk naar de bank toe om de eerste de beste dvd te voorschijn te halen, het zou dus …. ‘THE LION KING!!’ Liam nam al plaats op de bank, en Zayn zorgde ervoor dat hij de zetel voor zichzelf had. Zodra de intro tune begon plofte Louis naast Liam neer en had ik me naast Harry op de bank neergezet. Halverwege de film liet een zacht gewicht op mijn schouder en de aanraking op mijn wang me opkijken. Harry had zijn hoofd op mijn schouder gelegd, door de tinteling kon ik me niet terug concentreren op de film dus keek ik kalm om me heen. Zayn leek in tweestrijd te verkeren want zijn ogen om de zoveel seconden van de TV naar zijn mobiel, alsof hij wachtte op een speciaal bericht. Liam zat met grote ogen toe te kijken, terwijl Louis juist iets heel anders deed. Hij staarde met vertederde ogen naar het schouwspel voor zich, alsof Liam het mooiste was wat hij ooit had gezien. Een zucht ontsnapte aan mijn lippen, dat ik dit nooit eerder door had gehad. Waarschijnlijk was ik te erg opgeslokt geweest door mijn eigen problemen. Doordat ik hier aan moest denken was mijn hand onopvallend terug geschoten naar de littekens en een angstig gevoel trok door me heen. Wat als ze nog steeds naar me opzoek was, het was niet moeilijk om me te vinden door de roddelbladen en alle mensen die dingen op twitter posten. Ik was niet alleen bang dat ze mij wat zou aandoen maar vooral dat ze een van de jongens wat zou aandoen. Mijn ademhaling maakte een slag en versnelde langzaam door de paniek die door me heen trok. Ik had nooit veel zelfvertrouwen gehad, en was niet echt goed in kalm blijven zodra ik me ergens serieus zorgen over maakte. Zodra mijn ademhaling nog hoger opliep en qua volume luider werd, ging het alleen nog maar minder. Ik wou niet dat een van de jongens het door had, want ze waren vandaag al twee keer bezorgd om me geweest en ik wou dat niet nog een keer. Harry lag echter tegen me aan en had al snel door dat het niet goed ging ‘Niall?’ Ik draaide me niet om, terwijl ik paniekerig begon the hyperventileren. Ze mocht ons niet vinden, het kon gewoon niet. Ik wou niet dat ze iets overkwam, misschien kon ik beter weg gaan. Dat was het ik zou gewoon weg gaan, als ik weg was zou er ook geen gevaar meer zijn. ‘Niall!’ Een tik tegen mijn wang trok me uit mijn stormende gedachtes en trok me terug naar de werkelijkheid. Degene waarin Harry mijn handen had beetgepakt en Zayn voor me zat op zijn hurken. Louis en Liam keken bezorgd mee over zijn schouder en je kon duidelijk zien dat ze om me gaven, terwijl ze niet wisten in wat voor problemen ik hen had gebracht.  
‘Het spijt me.’ Mijn stem klonk schor en sloeg over op het eind, snel stond ik op en wou de kamer uit lopen. ‘Wat spijt je?’ Twee paar handen hielden de mijne nog steeds vast ‘het gevaar waar ik jullie in heb gebracht, de problemen die ik veroorzaak.’ Een geschokt geluidje klonk door de kamer ‘welke problemen?’ Ik zuchtte diep en draaide me om zodat ik automatisch de connectie me zijn ogen zocht ‘ze zal me komen zoeken misschien wil ze het voor goed afmaken, en het gevaar? Waarschijnlijk zal ze jullie ook pijn doen, dus ga ik weg dan blijft ze ook bij jullie uit de buurt.’

De handen grepen me echter nog steviger beet en kleine bliksemschichtjes vlogen over mijn huid ‘jij gaat nergens heen, we zullen je helpen Niall.’ Zayn legde zijn hand op mijn knie en ging vol overtuiging door op Harry’s woorden ‘en wij vier zullen er altijd voor je zijn.’ Zonder nadenken wierp ik me in Harry’s armen, nooit had ik gedacht dat ik op zoveel vertrouwen kon rekenen. Het was zeker dat ik het hem zou moeten vertellen, als iemand je zoveel gaf zou je zoiets groots nu kunnen verzwijgen. Het enige wat ik zou kunnen was hopen dat hij het zou begrijpen, en ondanks dat hij niks voelde, het zou kunnen accepteren. Misschien zou ik gewoon in One Direction kunnen blijven. ‘Bedankt jongens, bedankt.’   
De volgende ochtend werd ik in mijn eentje wakker, ik had nauwelijks slaap gehad en er had zich een knoop in mijn maag gevormd. De angst dat er ook een kans was dat hij me nooit meer wou zien en dat ik deze band uit elkaar had laten vallen zorgde voor een gigantische bal van spanning. Toch wist ik dat het, het juiste was. De tactiek die ik had gekozen om het te vertellen was, het zo snel mogelijk vertellen en er dan vandoor gaan. Hoe eerder ik het zei, des te eerder het voorbij zou zijn. En het er vandoor gaan gedeelte was er om mezelf mentaal te beschermen. Ik wou zijn reactie niet zien, de blik van pure afschuw die ik verwachtte.  
De kans om te praten werd me al snel gegeven door een paniekerig Harry die mijn kamer kwam binnenstormen. Hij zuchtte opgelucht zodra hij me druk piekerend in bed aantrof, en leek direct weer om te willen keren om de kamer te verlaten. Zijn plan hield echter geen stand ‘wat is er aan de hand Hazz?’ Hij schuifelde verlegen heen en weer ‘ik had een nachtmerrie, je was weg.’ Ik keek hem met grote ogen aan, en een teder gevoel overspoelde me toen ik zag dat hij tranen in zijn ogen had. ‘Kom hier.’ En ik stak mijn armen naar hem uit, hij leek te twijfelen maar plofte uiteindelijk toch op het bed neer en kroop in mijn armen. ‘Ik zou nooit weg gaan Harry.’ Harry begraaft zijn hoofd tegen mijn borstkas, terwijl zijn adem een warme plek achter laat ‘waarom niet Ny, je hebt elke reden, waarom zou je blijven?’ Ik glimlachte voorzichtig en wist dat dit een kans was die ik niet kon laten lopen, het leek wel alsof het me op een presenteerblaadje werd aangeboden. ‘Omdat jij er bent Harry, ik zou nooit weg gaan zolang jij hier bent.’ Hij keek verbaasd op, en ik ging rustig door met praten ‘ik denk namelijk dat ik van je hou, beter gezegd ik weet dat ik van je hou.’ Terwijl ik de woorden uitsprak had ik mijn ogen gesloten zodat ik hem niet hoefde aan te kijken. Een aantal minuten bleef het volkomen stil in de kamer, maar die werd doorbroken door een zachte ademhaling. Warme wolkjes die een zoetige geur bevatten tintelden tegen mijn lippen, een warmte verspreidde zich over mijn huid aangewakkerd door de warmte van iemand anders. Zachte zoete lippen raakten de mijne aan en maakte een tintelend gevoel in mijn onderbuik los ‘ik hou ook van jou Niall, al zo lang.’ Mijn ogen opende zich en werden direct meegetrokken in zijn blauwe ogen, dit was waar ik al zo lang van had gedroomd en nu kwam het allemaal uit. Mijn lippen verbonden zich weer met de zijne, en ik sloeg mijn armen steviger om hem heen. Ik zou hem nooit meer laten gaan. Een zachte en passionele zoen veranderde langzaam naar een kus met meer lust erin. Zijn handen gleden onder mijn shirt, en duwden me achterover op het bed. Een siddering trok door me heen op het moment dat een hand de littekens raakten, maar ik werd afgeleid door een tong die plagend over mijn onderlip gleed. Mijn mond opende zich voorzichtig en onze tongen vochten een weg naar dominantie. Een kreun die in zich achter in zijn keel vormde zorgde er alleen maar voor dat ik zijn shirt omhoog trok, terwijl hij zijn armen omhoog stak. De aanblik van zijn borstkas zorgde ervoor dat de erectie die zich in mijn broek had gevormd alleen maar groter werd, en aan de bobbel in Harry’s broek te zien was ik niet de enige die opgewonden was. ‘Til je armen op.’ Zijn stem klonk schor en de hese ondertoon was duidelijk te onderscheiden. Mijn armen schoten omhoog en het shirt verdween in de hoek van een kamer. Alle aanrakingen en gevoelens nam ik als een spons op, om het voor altijd te koesteren. Zachte lippen die een brandend spoor achterlieten over mijn huid, en handen die hun weg vonden naar mijn broeksknoop. Mijn handen volgden hetzelfde spoor en leefde hun eigen leven. Ik had hier geen ervaring mee, en de onzekerheid speelde mee. Maar mijn handen waren het er niet mee eens, even als mijn stembanden die onbekende geluiden produceerde. Al snel lagen we beiden op het bed met alleen onze boxers nog aan. Harry drukte voorzichtig kusjes over mijn borstkas in de richting van een zeer belangrijk doel. Zijn vingers dartelden over mijn erectie die nog verstopt zat onder de stof en lieten me nog meer naar hem verlangen. ‘Harry alsjeblieft.’ De woorden stroomden over mijn lippen terwijl hij plagend een vinger onder de elastische rand stak. Grinnikend kwam hij omhoog en drukte kort zijn lippen tegen mijn lippen aan ‘wat alsjeblieft?’ Ik gromde gefrustreerd ‘dat weet je echt wel.’ Hij lachte, trok toen in een keer mijn boxer naar beneden, wat een luide kreun opleverde van mijn kant. Zijn vingers trokken zachte lijntjes over de gehele lengte voordat hij zijn hand om de stam wikkelde. De op en neer gaande beweging zorgde ervoor dat hij mijn heupen zich omhoog duwde en er een tinteling door mijn lichaam heen trok. Zijn bewegingen kregen langzaam meer tempo terwijl zijn lippen in contact kwamen met mijn borstkas. Luide kreunen klonken door de kamer heen, tot ik uiteindelijk zijn naam uitschreeuwde. Mijn handen gleden door zijn krullen heen en dwongen zijn hoofd om naar beneden af te dalen, wat me een zacht gegiechel opleverde. We wisten beiden dat dit iets nieuws was, en alle twee waren we zenuwachtig door wat we eigenlijk deden. Zijn tong gleed onderzoekend over mijn eikel, tot hij zijn lippen eromheen sloot. ‘Ooh fuck Harry’ mijn stem schoot uit, terwijl ik toekeek hoe zijn hoofd op en neer bewoog. Een tong die extra likjes gaf, zorgde ervoor dat mijn tenen omkrulden en mijn heupen automatisch meebewoog op het ritme. ‘Hazz ik denk dat ik…’ mijn stem viel weg en zorgde er alleen maar voor dat hij begon met een extra stimulatie. Een extreem gevoel trok door mijn lichaam heen terwijl ik klaarkwam, en terwijl er sterretjes voor mijn ogen verschenen merkte ik dat Harry zijn hoofd nu pas wegtrok. Mijn adem kwam in stootjes naar buiten terwijl ik nog bijkwam van de roes. Veel tijd gaf ik mezelf echter niet, en binnen enkele seconden had ik ons zo gedraaid dat hij onder me lag. Mijn handen waren al naar zijn boxer gedaald terwijl ik zachtjes op zijn oorlel knabbelde ‘you really don’t know how much that turned me on.’ Hij glimlachte zijn sexy lach ‘O, I will know it, very soon.’ En hij pakte mijn handen beet om ze sneller naar onder te dirigeren. Mijn vingers trokken een spoor over zijn boxer naar onder en weer naar boven om daarna zijn boxer in te glijden. Met een ondeugend gevoel zoog ik het bloed naar boven in zijn nek, terwijl hij protesterende geluidjes maakten die gepaard gingen met kreunen. Al snel was zijn boxer ook verdwenen, en had mijn hand zijn omhoog staande erectie beet. Zijn adem stokte in zijn keel toen ik begon met bewegen, en zijn ogen sloten zich uit puur genot. Een rilling trok door me heen zodra ik hem mijn naam hoorde kreunen, en ik daalde af om mijn lippen om de top te sluiten. Mijn bewegingen werden sneller terwijl zijn handen zich in mijn krullen bevonden. ‘Niall, ik Oh fuck.’ Zodra hij klaarkwam slikte alles door ondanks de zoute smaak die het bevatte, en liet me naast hem neervallen. We sloegen onze armen om elkaar heen nadat ik de dekens over ons heen had getrokken, en ik voelde zijn warme adem tegen mijn huid terwijl onze voorhoofden elkaar raakten. ‘Hazz?’ ‘Hmm’ Ik glimlachte verlegen ‘does this make me your boyfriend?’ Hij grinnikte zachtjes ‘is dit een poging om mij te vragen je vriend te zijn in vraag vorm.’ Mijn wangen werden rood, maar ik knikte wel ‘I’d love to be your boyfriend Ny.’ En kort daarna werden we alle twee naar dromenland weggevoerd.

4 years later.  
‘Harry schiet op, we staan nu al 20 minuten te wachten.’ Louis sprong ongeduldig heen en weer, terwijl hij door het huis heen schreeuwde. De rest staarde een beetje om zich heen, verwonderd vanwege het prachtige uitzicht dat we hadden. We hadden ons 3e album net afgewerkt, en waren nu op een vakantie om het te vieren. Ook al hadden we allemaal wel door dat het vooral was om tot rust te komen. Harry kwam met een rood hoofd naar beneden en grijnsde zodra ik zijn hand stevig beetpakte ‘sommigen van ons hebben gewoon wat meer badkamertijd nodig Tomlinson.’ Die had echter al geen aandacht meer voor hem, zijn ogen waren volledig gefocust op zijn vriendje. Liam en Louis stonden alweer aan elkaar vastgeplakt, en leken de omgeving alweer vergeten te zijn. Ella lachte zachtjes en maakte een vertederd geluidje tot dat Zayn gefrustreerd kreunde ‘zo moedig je ze alleen maar aan.’ Ze gaf hem een zacht tikje tegen zijn wang ‘stiekem word jij helemaal week als je ernaar kijkt.’ Zijn werden langzaam rood terwijl Ella hem lachend meetrok, ze was perfect voor Zayn. Harry keek met grote ogen naar de twee die aan elkaar vastgeplakt stonden ‘zelfs wij zijn niet zo erg.’ Ik sloeg snel mijn arm om zijn schouder en drukte mijn lippen kort op de zijne ‘tijd dat we daar wat verandering in brengen, denk je ook niet?’ Hij lachte alleen maar, en antwoordde niet ‘kom jij, tijd om een middagje te gaan zonnen.’ En we vertrokken in een sloom tempo naar het strand.

‘AARGG’ een grote golf spoelde over me heen terwijl ik Harry in de houdgreep hield. Het water had een heerlijk tempratuur, en ondanks het zout dat in mijn ogen brandde hield niks me tegen om Harry aan te vallen. Het geschreeuw van de rest van de jongens was duidelijk over het privé strand te horen, en al snel weerklonk er een luide gil. Zayn had Ella te pakken gekregen, en was nu bezig met een duik in de zee. Na een half uur non stop in het water te zijn geweest, besloten Harry en ik om het strand op te gaan. Het zand dat onder mijn zolen brandde zorgde ervoor dat ik letterlijk naar mijn handdoek toe schoot en er met een luide plof op terecht kwam. Harry viel met een luide oerkreet naast me neer en begon met grote ogen naar me te staren. Na tien minuten het onophoudelijke gestaar te hebben genegeerd, gaf ik toch toe ‘wat is er Harry?’ Hij knipperde een paar keer en besloot waarschijnlijk dat hij het niet kon zeggen, ook al spraken zijn ogen iets anders uit ‘vertel het gewoon.’ Hij slikte duidelijk en bloosde hevig ‘ik weet dat dit absoluut niet is zoals het hoort, en dat je waarschijnlijk nee zeg, en dat dit niet slim is, en…’ Ik legde mijn vinger voor zijn lippen en pakte daarna zijn handen beet ‘vertel het nou maar gewoon.’ ‘Trouw met me.’  
Mijn ogen veranderde in een schoteltjes formaat, en de woorden, nou ja eigenlijk het woord dat ik wou zeggen bleef in mijn keel hangen. ‘Zie je wel het was een slecht idee, en.’ Ik lachte breeduit en sprak gewoon door zijn gemompel heen ‘natuurlijk wil ik dat Harry, dat heb ik altijd al gewild.’


	2. Should have seen it. - Lirry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give a little time to me, or burn this out, We'll play hide and seek to  
> Turn this around, And all I want is the taste that your lips allow, my, my,  
> My, my, Oh give me love, give a little time to me, or burn this out, We'll  
> Play hide and seek to turn this around, And all I want is the taste that  
> Your lips allow, My, my, my, my, oh give me love
> 
>  
> 
> Ed Sheeran - Give me love
> 
>  
> 
> It was so clear, and still nobody saw it.  
> The pure expression in his eyes every time they faced each other.  
> The comfortable silence telling the words they needed the know.  
> But when they don't have time to listen to the silence.  
> They'll miss the words, and make a lot of mistakes.  
> Struggling with that what they can't explain.  
> It's called love.

Een vliegend object doorbrak mijn rommelige gedachtes en deed me vol verbazing opkijken. Louis wiebelde nog steeds met zijn hand voor mijn gezicht en keek me vrolijk aan ‘we zijn in Nederland Hazz.’ Hij spreidde zijn armen wijd ‘het land van de klompen, molens en kaas.’ Niall grinnikte zachtjes ‘en de coffeeshops.’ Zayn lachte luidop terwijl Liam ongerust om zich heen keek ‘ssstt, straks hoort de chauffeur het.’ Ze negeerden zijn opmerking en begonnen lachend verder te praten. Tot dat Liam een venijnige tik tegen Zayn zijn achterhoofd gaf. Die liet zijn luide lach eindigen met een kreet van pijn ‘waarom moet je, je zo volwassen gedragen, een beetje plezier kan echt geen kwaad.’ Liam haalde kort zijn schouders op ‘ik heb genoeg plezier, maar soms moet er toch iemand van ons serieus zijn.’ Louis sloeg zijn armen om me heen ‘Hazza kan best serieus zijn, kijk maar naar zijn gezicht.’ De peinzende uitdrukking die op mijn gezicht stond verdween al snel toen ze me allemaal aanstaarden, en al snel had ik een gigantische grijns op mijn gezicht. Direct grinnikte Niall ‘maar natuurlijk Lou, heel serieus.’ Louis begon weer met praten, en ik knikte maar wat zonder te luisteren. Een prikkende vinger in mijn zij en een lichaam die zich boven op me wierp, zorgde ervoor dat ik er volledig bij was en al snel was ik aan het terug prikken terwijl Louis spastische bewegingen maakte. Ik stopte echter snel toen ik de veelbetekende blik van Liam op me voelde branden, en duwde Louis snel aan de kant. Het busje stond ondertussen stil en tot mijn grote verbazing was er geen enkele fan te bekennen. Ik wist dat ik Louis pijn had gedaan met die duw, waarschijnlijk niet lichamelijk maar zeker fysiek. De laatste week had ik hem vooral proberen te negeren, maar dan ondernam hij weer een enthousiaste actie en was ik mijn voornemen om hem te negeren alweer vergeten. Maar zodra ik de ogen van Liam weer op me voelde branden kwam alles weer terug. De vraag die hij had gesteld zat nog vers in mijn geheugen, de ogen die me zo serieus hadden aangekeken en ergens ook met verdriet. ‘Heb je gevoelens voor Louis?’ Hij had de vraag spontaan gesteld toen we op de andere jongens moesten wachten zodat we naar een interview konden gaan. Het enige wat ik als reactie ondernam was mijn hoofdschudden en weglopen, deze actie had zijn vermoedens alleen maar versterkt. Ik wist wel dat het niet zo was, Louis betekende veel voor me maar alleen als goede vriend. Het deed me vooral pijn dat hij het dacht, dat hij niet zag dat hij juist degene was waar ik gevoelens voor had.  
Louis keek me met verdrietige ogen toen ik mijn tas met volle kracht uit het busje trok, en daarmee bijna het hengsel vermoordde . Ze hadden me alle vier verbaasd aangekeken toen we incheckten, en ik maakte me uit de voeten zodra we de sleutel en de kamernummer kregen. De kamer verdeling was hetzelfde als anders Louis/Harry en Zayn/Niall en Liam. Zodra we eindelijk op de kamers waren, gooide Louis zijn tas neer en liep zonder een woord te zeggen de kamer uit. Ik liet me met een luide plof op het bed vallen en verstopte mijn hoofd in het kussen vallen. Waarom moest mij dit overkomen, geen enkele idioot werd verliefd op zijn bandlid. En al helemaal niet als je net zoals dat bandlid mannelijk was, het enige wat hier van kon komen was ellende. Het ergste moest zelfs nog komen, die jongen dacht dat je verliefd was iemand, iemand genaamd Louis William Tomlinson. Hij wist wel dat ze close waren, en erg touchy maar het viel toch best mee. Elke keer als Liam me weer die blik schonk had ik de neiging om te gaan schreeuwen en dan gewoon in elkaar te storten door te gaan huilen, iets wat ik nu ook deed. Terwijl de tranen werden opgenomen door mijn kussen, werd onopvallend de deur open gedaan. Een zacht kuchje deed het me pas realiseren dat er ook iemand anders was en probeerde te doen alsof er niks aan de hand was. ‘Harry we gaan eten en ik wou vragen of je ook mee ging?’ Door het Ierse accent klonk een zweem van bezorgdheid, en het bewegen van mijn matras zorgde ervoor dat ik nog iets verder in mekaar kroop. Ik wilde niet dat iemand me zo zag, gevoelens waren voor mezelf. Niall leek het daar echter niet mee eens te zijn want hij duwde me zo opzij dat ik hem wel moest aankijken en zijn ogen veranderden naar schoteltjes formaat toen hij de tranen op mijn wangen zag. ‘Hazz, wat is er aan de hand.’ Ik snikte schudde mijn hoofd, maar sprak uiteindelijk toch ‘Li… Liam.’ Hij greep mijn hand ‘wat heeft Liam gedaan of is er iets met hem aan de hand?’ Ik schudde snel mijn hoofd ‘hij denkt dat…’ Ik slikte met een nerveus gevoel de brok in mijn keel weg ‘hijdenktdatikLouisleukvind.’ De woorden volgden zo snel op elkaar dat het bijna een woord vormde, en ik mompelde het bijna onverstoorbaar. Niall volgde het jammer genoeg precies en hij knipperde verbaasd ‘is dat dan zo?’ Ik schudde alweer mijn hoofd ‘maar dan maakt het toch niet uit wat hij denkt, zolang je het zelf maar weet.’ Mijn wangen werden rood en ik reageerde hier niet om, ook al vloog de gedachte: sinds wanneer is Niall zo filosofisch, wel door mijn hoofd heen. ‘Je houdt van hem.’ Het was geen vraag maar een vaststelling, de neiging om heel hard mijn hoofd te schudden werd onderdrukt door het gevoel dat ik het gewoon kwijt moest ‘ja.’ Ik werd al snel in een knuffel getrokken en direct sloeg ik mijn armen om hem heen en begon weer te snikken. Niall trok me na twee minuten omhoog en dirigeerde me naar de badkamer ‘jij gaat je nu opfrissen, dan gaan we eerst wat eten, and after that you’re gonna talk with Liam.’ Mijn ogen verwijdden zich, maar ik sprak hem niet tegen, soms was het beter om gewoon te luisteren. Het koude water zorgde ervoor dat mijn rood omrande ogen langzaam wegtrokken, en ik voelde me met de seconde beter worden. Ik kon het wel. Samen met Niall liep ik naar beneden en zag hoe de andere jongens stonden te wachten tot we konden gaan eten. Louis stormde niet op me af zoals hij normaal deed, maar was nu bezig met Zayn irriteren. Niall had stevig mijn hand vast, en kneep er kort in toen hij zag dat mijn blik die van Liam kruiste. Niall was altijd een grote steun, en hij kon je stille steunbetuigingen doorsturen door simpel je hand beet te pakken, het was een grote Ierse knuffelbeer. En ook al zagen de mensen hem soms als iemand die niet veel door had, stiekem nam hij elke beweging op en ontging hem niks. Door naar mijn schoenen te staren, negeerde ik de ogen die op mijn lichaam brandden en Niall trok me snel mee richting het restaurant ‘tijd voor wat eten!’  
Na het toetje zat ik ongemakkelijk op mijn stoel heen en weer te schuiven tot dat een hand plotseling mijn kniel stil zette ‘Harry, calm down.’ De hand leek te branden als vuur en stuurde kruisraketten richting mijn hersenen, mijn hoofd veranderde in een overrijpe tomaat en ik hield snel mijn knie stil. De hand verdween echter niet en ik wist me absoluut geen houding te geven, als Liam eens wist wat hij me aandeed. 

What he didn’t knew that Liam thought the same.  
Elke keer als hij die verdomde sexy lach weer liet zien, en als zijn hand weer door zijn krullen ging had hij me in zijn macht. Ik had deze gevoelens nog nooit eerder gehad, maar nu wist absoluut wat de mensen bedoelden als ze zeiden dat ze niet anders konden Zijn ogen trokken de mijne aan, en elke beweging volgde ik gehypnotiseerd. Het was alsof hij me in zijn greep had, en ik niks anders kon doen dan gehoorzamen.  
Zijn ogen stonden tijdens het eten echter minder vrolijk, de twinkeling was verdwenen en had plaats gemaakt voor een treurige glinstering. Zijn hand zat stevig verbonden met die van Niall toen ze beneden stonden, en het jaloezie monster had kwaad gebruld. Het was precies hetzelfde gevoel geweest dat ik had toen ik hem die vraag stelde. Zodra hij weg liep wist ik dat het niet waar was, maar ik kon het niet laten om die veelbetekende blikken toe te werpen als hij weer eens in een innige omhelzing met Louis was. Het deed me slecht voelen, maar de jaloezie had me in zijn greep en bepaalde elke actie. Na het toetje zat Harry ongemakkelijk heen en weer te wiebelen, en bonkte daarmee af en toe tegen de tafel aan. Automatisch vloog mijn hand naar zijn knie ‘ Harry, calm down.’ Zodra ik mijn hand had neergelegd kon ik het niet laten om hem te laten liggen, het voelde gewoon te goed en ik liet me deze kans niet ontnemen. Ik zag vanuit mijn ooghoeken dat zijn gezicht langzaam rood werd, en een onzekere schuifel maakte duidelijk dat dit zeker iets met hem deed. Soms was het best lastig om altijd alles te regelen en de serieuze te zijn, als ik net zoals Louis was had ik gewoon vrolijk rond gesprongen en de jongere jongen omhelsd. Maar ik moest zo nodig weer denken aan de complicaties die het zou hebben als ik mijn gevoelens zou vertellen. Het zou de band zo erg kunnen beïnvloeden, en Simon zou het niks vinden. En dan was er ook nog die grote kans dat Harry me zou verafschuwen, iets wat me tegenhield. Zodra alles was opgehaald, stond ik ongeduldig te wachten op de rest die er tergend langzaam over deden om hun jassen aan te trekken. Een hopeloos gevoel trok door me heen, ik kon er niks aan doen, ik had een moment voor mezelf nodig. Alle gevoelens die zich deze dag hadden opgestapeld, konden alleen vergeten worden met een lange douche. Zayn had er laatst al een opmerking over gemaakt, maar het werd met de dag erger en ik stond tegenwoordig elke dag gemiddeld een uur onder de douche. Gewoon om na te denken en alles te vergeten. Een warme hand sloot zich om de mijne en deed me verschrikt opzij kijken. Mijn ogen werden al opgewacht door prachtige groene ogen, en direct verdween de haast om weg te komen. Alles om die hand zo lang mogelijk in de mijne te laten rusten. Niall was nu al de hele avond bezig met een hyper, afleidend gesprek en had Louis de hele avond bezig gehouden. Waarom wist ik niet, maar zijn ogen schoten om de zoveel minuten bezorgd naar Harry. Zayn had alles de hele avond stilletjes in de gaten gehouden. ‘Komen jullie?’ Niall gebaarde enthousiast naar de andere twee jongens, maar negeerde mij en Harry volkomen. Zodra ik ze wou volgen werd ik zachtjes achteruit getrokken ‘kom.’ Meer zei hij niet en we liepen in stilte de andere kant op. Blijkbaar zou ik deze avond niet met de jongens uitgaan, niet dat, dat mijn grootste zorg was. Wat was Harry van plan, en zou dit mijn zelfcontrole erg testen?  
Een parkje doemde op in het donker, en al snel was ik op een schommel neergeplaatst, terwijl hij nerveus heen en weer bewoog. Dit alles deed me denken aan een herinnering van vroeger, de plaats waar ik en een goede vriend elkaars geheimen deelden.

Harry pov.  
Ik wist dat hij twijfelde, de hele tijd had hij geen woord gezegd en stilletjes voor zich uitgekeken. Het moeilijkste was dat ik het gesprek moest beginnen, en ik wist niet hoe. ‘Ik…’ ‘Wat…?’ Lachend keken we elkaar en ik gebaarde ongemakkelijk zijn kant op ‘begin jij eerst maar.’ Hij wou al nee zeggen maar scheen zich toch te bedenken ‘wat is dit, waarom zitten we hier?’ Zijn stem klonk verward, en ik besloot het er maar recht voor zijn raap uit te gooien, ik ging voor de korte pijn. ‘Ik ben verliefd op je, nee, ik hou van je.’ Hij sprong om hoog na deze woorden en heel even dacht ik dat hij weg zou rennen. Maar de reactie was echter iets kalmer, hij begon met ijsberen. Na voor mijn gevoel uren zijn bewegingen gevolgd te hebben bleef hij stilstaan voor de schommel waar ik op zat. Een krachtige hand greep mijn shirt en trok me zo omhoog, terwijl zijn lippen contact maakten met de mijne. Hete adem op mijn lippen bracht me weer bij zinnen ‘ik hou ook van jou.’ En op dat moment, werd de romantische sfeer verprutst door een Ierse accent dat brulde ‘EINDELIJK.’ Terwijl er luid gejoeld werd vanuit de bosjes.


	3. Christmas Feeling - niam with a hint of zouis

Een jaar, al een jaar lang voelde je de spanning tussen de twee branden. Ik had alles het afgelopen jaar in de gaten gehouden, toe kijkend hoe ze de gevoelens probeerden te negeren. Natuurlijk had ik ze naar elkaar toe kunnen drijven, maar mijn moeder had altijd verteld dat ik me niet moest bemoeien met iemand anders zijn relaties. Zo zat ik al een jaar gefrustreerd toe te kijken hoe ze steelse blikken naar elkaar zonden. Elke beweging en aanraking zorgde voor tintelingen en rode wangen. Hoe ik het wist? Ik kende het gevoel, ik wist precies wat ze door maakten. Al sinds de eerste kerstdag die we met zijn vijven doormaakten was ik zeker van mijn gevoelens. Het heerlijke gevoel dat door me heen trok als zijn blauwe ogen glinsterden van vreugde, als zijn mond zich omtrok in een glimlach. Natuurlijk had ik er wel eens over na gedacht om het gewoon te vertellen, maar de angst om hem te verliezen was te groot. Door mijn gevoelens herkende ik ook de gevoelens die Louis en Zayn voor elkaar hadden, het waren de ogen die spraken, die alles lieten zien.  
Nu waren we een jaar verder en iedereen was druk bezig met het versieren van het appartement. Louis stond vrolijk de kerstboom te versieren, die helemaal tot het plafond reikte. Terwijl Harry samen met Niall in de keuken stond, druk bezig met het diner, terwijl ze met kerstliedjes meezongen. Zayn en ik hadden ons beschikbaar gesteld om de kamer op te ruimen, en de tafel te dekken. De groene en rode kleuren benadrukten het kerstidee, en ik wist dat de ramen glinsterden van de kerstlichtjes. De geur van het eten, en de warmte van de openhaard zorgden voor een rustige sfeer en voor het eerst sinds tijden relaxte ik volkomen. De afgelopen maanden waren we druk bezig geweest, en als ‘Daddy direction’ was ik constant bezig geweest met op de rest te letten. Volgens sommigen was ik gewoon een oppas voor 24/7. Net op het moment dat ik het raam dat op een kier stond wou sluiten zag ik het, witte sneeuwvlokken die met duizenden tegelijk uit de lucht vielen. Een voor een maakten ze een deken die de straten bedekten in een witte glinsterende laag. Zonder ook maar iets te zeggen schoot ik in mijn jas en trok mijn schoenen aan, zodra ik naar buiten stapte voelde ik de sneeuw onder mijn voeten knerpen. Het gevoel dat ik als kind altijd al had bij sneeuw was nooit weg gegaan. De witte laag zorgde ervoor dat de wereld zorgeloos en puur leek, de niet belopen sneeuw vrolijkte me op. Snel rende ik terug naar de nog openstaande deur ‘It’s a white christmas boys!’ Als snel stormden ze alle vijf naar buiten en al snel lagen ze allemaal boven op me terwijl de sneeuw mijn kleren binnendrong. Niall’s geur drong en zonder na te denken begroef ik mijn neus in zijn nek, ondanks de kou wenste ik dat ik zo kon blijven liggen. I would die happily with that boy by my side, een zachte grinnik ontsnapte aan mijn lippen, kerst bracht sentimentele gevoelens bij je naar boven. Zodra ze van me af waren begon ik vrolijk mijn armen en benen heen en weer te bewegen, maar zodra ik opstond was het duidelijk dat het absoluut geen sneeuw engeltje was. De afdrukken van de jongens stonden nog duidelijk in de sneeuw wat zorgde voor een sneeuwmonster.   
10 minuten later waren we allemaal doorweekt, en besloten we om snel naar binnen te gaan. Op het moment dat ik voorbij de oudere jongen liep zag ik hoe hij Zayn bestudeerde met rode wangen die niet alleen waren ontstaan door de kou. Ik dacht kort na, maar besloot voor eens het advies van mijn moeder uit de wind te slaan. Terwijl ik langs hem liep boog ik me voorzichtig naar hem toe ‘he likes you too.’ Zijn ogen lichtten op van plezier en verassing, maar voor hij kon reageren was ik alweer binnen.

Ongemakkelijk keek ik naar de grond toen Niall zich begon om te kleden. Aangezien dit het appartement van Harry en Louis was, waren Niall en ik samen in een logeerkamer gestopt, en lag Zayn voor een avondje op de bank. Ik kon het niet laten om kort omhoog te kijken en het aanzicht was niet verkeerd. Met moeite kon ik mijn ogen afwenden en trok snel mijn natte kleding uit om in een warme hoodie met sweatpants te schieten. Twintig minuten later was Niall ingespannen aan het kijken naar het eten dat Harry en ik op tafel zetten, de damp die van het eten afkwam verspreidde een heerlijke geur en ik kon blijer zijn met Harry die zo’n geweldige kok was. Een rode Zayn zat met grote ogen aan tafel, terwijl Louis met een grote grijns toekeek. Ze tegen over elkaar en ik had een vaag vermoeden dat ze er na mijn korte bekentenis meer dan omkleden was gebeurd nadat Harry de kamer had verlaten. Voordat Harry plaats kon nemen was ik al naast Louis gaan zitten en boog me direct naar hem toe ‘you told him, didn’t you?’ Hij knikte ‘we kissed’ kwam er verlegen uit zijn mond. Ik glimlachte uitbundig naar Zayn en boog me toen weer terug naar Louis ‘congrats.’ Niall en Harry hadden de fluisteringen met argusogen in de gaten gehouden, en ik wist dat ze beiden nieuwsgierig waren. Zayn wist overduidelijk waar het overging en als hij de kans had om nog roder te worden was dat zeker gebeurd. ‘Well time to enjoy this lovely diner.’ Niall stuiterde bijna van zijn stoel af en kon niet snel genoeg opscheppen. Ik wachtte rustig af tot iedereen genoeg had opgeschept en begon toen langzaam mijn bord vol te laden ‘I think we all died from all the fastfood if we didn’t have Harry with us.’ Harry glimlachte blij dankzij het compliment en schonk nog een keer zijn wijnglas. Ik kon het niet laten om te grinniken bij dit aanblik, de wijn was van duurdere kwaliteit en sloeg al snel in, het zou niet lang duren voordat hij dronken was.   
‘We could watch a movie?’ Na twaalf minuten van discussiëren over wat we gingen doen kwamen we toch maar op het idee om iets simpels te gaan doen. Het was ondertussen al overduidelijk dat Zayn en Louis een gesprek hadden gehad, want terwijl iedereen een plaats had gevonden in de woonkamer zaten ze constant aan elkaar en dit was zelfs Harry niet ontgaan. Iets wat erg verwonderlijk was want hij keek behoorlijk glazig voor zich uit. ‘Guys please find a room and leave us out of your lovely dovey stuff.’ Niall keek behoorlijk gefrustreerd ‘come Liam were going to watch home alone.’ Hij glimlachte naar me en legde zijn hoofd op mijn schouder, Zayn en Louis leken er geen problemen mee te hebben en liepen aan elkaar vast gekluisterd naar de kamer van Harry en Louis. ‘I’m sóóó not going to sleep in that r-‘ en hij lag ronkend in de stoel. Niall giechelde zachtjes ‘should we wake him up?’Ik schudde mijn hoofd ‘no I’ll put him in my bed, I will sleep on the couch.’ Ik zag aan Niall dat hij wou protesteren, maar voordat hij kon spreken was ik al opgestaan en had Harry in mijn armen genomen om hem naar de logeerkamer te tillen. Voorzichtig droeg ik hem de kamer in en legde hem neer, geen enkele beweging had hem wakker gemaakt en ergens was ik best blij, dit zorgde namelijk dat ik wat tijd had met Niall. Die keek me echter gefrustreerd aan toen ik binnen kwam, met een glinstering van jaloezie in zijn ogen. Hij had echter geen tijd om te reageren want binnen enkele seconden was ik naast hem op de bank gesprongen en had mijn hoofd op zijn schouder gelegd ‘time to watch the movie.’ Snel drukte hij op de play knop, en zo subtiel mogelijk gleed ik naar beneden om mijn hoofd op zijn schoot te leggen, ik was altijd al het type geweest om tegen iemand aan te hangen bij het kijken van een film. Een warme hand die zich door mijn krullen bewoog liet me diep zuchten, en als hij zo door ging lag ik hier straks te spinnen als een kat.   
‘Lee-yum?’ Ik knikte als teken dat ik luisterde ‘can you even see the screen in that position?’ Mijn wangen werden appeltjes rood ‘of course, a little, not really …’ Hij grinnikte zachtjes maar deed er niks aan om me van positie te laten veranderen, zijn hand bleef door mijn krullen strelen en zijn andere hand droeg een warmte over aan mijn arm die voorzichtig met de rand van zijn shirt speelde. De film was veel te snel voorbij en tegen de tijd dat het jongetje weer veilig thuis was lagen Niall’s armen om me heen en had ik in dezelfde bewegingen mijn armen om zijn middel gelegd. Mijn ogen zakten langzaam dicht en ik voelde hoe de warmte me naar een wereld vol fluffyness droeg. ‘Li, the movie is done.’ Niall adem sloeg tegen mijn oor en ik opende voorzichtig mijn ogen om zo de aftiteling van het scherm te zien, de teleurstelling sloeg in als een bom ik wou hem niet laten gaan. Hij probeerde alle apparaten met een afstandsbediening af te sluiten, maar daarvoor in de plaats startte er een cd met kerstliedjes. Een grinnik klonk door de kamer heen ‘in the christmas mood, babycakes?’ Zijn armen verlieten mijn lichaam en hij worstelde zich los uit mijn greep, al snel stond hij voor me ‘of course, so can I have this dance?’ Zijn arm was uitnodigend naar voren en met een simpele glimlach nam ik de uitnodiging aan. We schuifelden samen door de kamer heen op ….? ‘you know I’ve always wanted to do this.’

Mijn hoofd schoot omhoog maar mijn armen lieten niet los ‘what do you mean?’Zijn wangen lichtten rood op ‘what are you talkin gabout, I didn’t say a word.’ Ik lachte zacht ‘don’t lie mister Horan, I heard what you said.’ Hij schudde toch zijn hoofd ‘no, my mouth was shut.’ Een zacht tikje deed zijn hoofd ook omhoog schieten ‘you know what happens when you lie to me, don’t you?’ Zijn ogen stonden nu bezorgt ‘you’re not gonna ignore me like you did to Harry when he ate your last ice cream, do you?’ Een gevoel dat alleen beschreven kon worden als vlinders in mijn buik welde op, zou het hem echt wat uitmaken. ‘No, I’m just going tot tickle you, ‘till you beg for mercy.’ Ik benadrukte mijn woorden door hem in zijn zij te prikken, en met een sprongetje schoot hij opzij. Nu stond hij zo dat ik hem met een zacht duwtje op de bank kon duwen, en al snel hing ik boven hem terwijl hij spartelend van het lachen onder me lag. De kieteloorlog was begonnen. ‘P – pl – please stop’ ik bracht mijn mond naar zijn oor toe ‘and what will I get when I stop?’ Een laagje kippenvel verscheen op zijn huid, en ik gleed met mijn vinger langs zijn nek. The teasing had already started, so why shouldn’t I keep going. ‘Because we both know that it has to be good.’   
De blik in zijn ogen liet merken dat hij zich nu pas realiseerde waar ik mee bezig was, maar in plaats van weg te duiken kwam hij alleen nog maar dichterbij. Zijn armen vonden hun weg om mijn middel en ik werd nu boven op hem getrokken ‘well what do you want me to do?’ Zijn hand had onderzoekend mijn shirt omhoog geduwd en ik zuchtte zachtjes toen zijn vingers mijn huid aanraakten. ‘I think I know what you want me to do’ zijn lippen bewogen tegen mijn wang aan en plotseling verstevigde zijn greep zodat hij me met zijn lichaam kon omdraaien, nu lag ik onder hem en keek recht in zijn blauwe ogen. Zijn voorhoofd drukte tegen de mijne aan, en al snel lagen zijn lippen op de mijne om en ik voelde zijn tanden tegen de mijne tikken. Het was alles wat je van een eerste kus kon verwachten, onzeker maar toch gepassioneerd, niet helemaal zeker wat je nou eigenlijk moet doen. Hij haalde zijn lippen weg en onze ademhaling klonk luid door de stilte ‘because we both want the same.’ Een glimlach verspreidde zich over mijn lippen en ik kon het niet laten om zachte eskimo kusjes te geven. Een grote euforie trok door mijn lichaam heen, ik had hier zo lang op gehoopt en nu gebeurde het in de werkelijkheid. Onze benen verstrengelden zich en ik voelde hoe mijn shirt omhoog werd geschoven terwijl ik mijn lippen op de zijne drukte. Glimlachend tegen zijn lippen aan gleed ik met mijn tong langs zijn onderlip en al snel waren onze tongen een plagend spelletje aan het spelen. Plotseling drukte hij met zijn volle gewicht op mijn lichaam zodat mijn handen nu volledig klem zaten onder mijn eigen lichaam. Een gefrustreerde kreun ontsnapte uit mijn mond toen hij plagend lijntjes begon te trekken, en ik voelde hoe hij het bloed naar boven zoog in mijn nek. Ik kan je vertellen dat het bij zulk soort acties erg moeilijk is om je handen niet te kunnen gebruiken. Zodra ik weer gefrustreerd zuchtte giechelde Niall zachtjes ‘just relax and enjoy.’ De woorden kwamen hees uit zijn mond en ik kon het niet na laten om te lachen bij een gedachte aan ‘naughty Niall.’ Blijkbaar was hij niet altijd zo schattig en onschuldig als iedereen dacht. Zijn handen schoven nog verder omhoog, maar bleven hangen op het moment dat mijn shirt niet verder omhoog kon. Hij kreunde gefrustreerd en ik keek hem zoetsappig aan ‘well it seems like your awesome plan, isn’t that amazing.’ Hij zuchtte alleen maar en kwam lichtjes omhoog zodat hij mijn shirt verder uit kon trekken, en ik tilde gewillig mijn armen op ‘O but it’s all going according to plan.’ En toen besefte ik dat mijn armen nu volledig klem zaten in mijn shirt, met geen enkele mogelijkheid tot beweging.’That’s so not fairt, I th- FUCK’ hij had zonder dat ik het door had mijn broeksknoop los gemaakt, en zijn hand bevond zich nu vol op mijn kruis alleen nog gescheiden door een boxer. Lippen drukten korte kusjes op mijn borstkas, en ik voelde hoe zijn beginnende erectie tegen mijn been aandrukte. ‘Wa-wait’ zijn hoofd schoot omhoog, en een zijn ogen bevatten een bepaalde angst, alsof hij dacht dat ik plotseling in paniek zou raken ‘it’s not fair that you’re fully clothed, I think we should chance that fact.’ De uitdrukking vervaagde en al snel lagen zijn shirt en broek op de grond ‘better?’ Ik glimlachte ‘much better.’ Hij grinnikte ‘well then it’s time to get this piece of clothing on the floor too.’ Hij trok rap mijn broek naar beneden en ik voelde een rode blos over mijn wangen heen trekken bij de gedachte aan hoe ik er nu bij lag. De schaamte was echter al snel weer vergeten toen zijn handen over mijn lichaam gleden, dit was geen moment om te denken, ik moest naar hem luisteren en gewoon mee gaan in het moment. ‘You know that Louis will kill us if he realize what we did on his couch’ ik gniffelde zachtjes ‘well guess we should enjoy the moments that we’re still alive.’ Bij die woorden gleed zijn hand naar beneden zo mijn boxer in ‘Ny, Niall please.’ Zijn hand gleed langzaam langs mijn top en al snel veranderden mijn smeekbedes in simpel gekreun. De dwang om mijn handen in zijn haren te begraven zodat ik zijn hoofd die zich nu vlak boven mijn boxerrand bevond naar beneden te duwen was groot. Mijn ademhaling stopte voor enkele seconden toen mijn boxer zo naar beneden werd getrokken en de druk op mijn erectie verdween. De zachte aanraking zorgde ervoor dat ik automatisch mijn heupen naar boven bewoog in hoop voor enig contact ‘someone is a little eager.’ ‘Just hurry the fuck up.’ Niall lachte zachtjes ‘at your service mister Payne.’ En zijn lippen sloten zich om mijn top, genoeg om mij luid te laten kreunen. Met moeite hou ik mijn heupen op de bank als hij begint te bewegen, en mijn ademhaling is onregelmatig. Als zijn tong meer bewegingen begint te maken voel ik hoe mijn hoogtepunt nadert ‘Ny, stop, pl- please.’ Hij heeft door wat er aan de hand was en trok snel zijn hoofd terug om snel naar boven te klauteren en zijn lippen weer op de mijne te planten. Warme handen maken hun weg over mijn armen om zo mijn shirt los te trekken. In een soort katapult beweging schieten mijn handen naar zijn lichaam om elk stukje huid te verkennen. Een geschrokken geluidje die snel over gaat in een kreun komt uit me als ik een vinger in mijn anus voel glijden. Zachte, voorzichtige bewegingen laten me weten wat hij denkt, hij wil hetzelfde als mij maar is bang om me pijn te doen. ‘Just do it.’ Zijn ogen schoten naar mijn gezicht, eerst om te kijken wat ik bedoel en daarna om te bepalen of ik het meen ‘are you sure, you know it’s gonna hurt.’ Ik glimlachte ‘it’s not possible for you to hurt me.’ Een tweede vinger kwam erbij, en zijn knie duwde mijn benen uit elkaar, this would so gonna hurt.

The next morning.  
‘OH MY GOD, MY COUCH, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LOVELY, CLEAN COUCH.’ Geschreeuw maakte me waskker uit een heerlijke droomloze slaap, en een beweging naast me maakte duidelijk dat Niall blijkbaar ook wakker was. Wait, what Niall, mijn ogen schoten open en ik draaide me lichtjes om gewoon om mezelf ervan te verzekeren dat het geen droom was. Een paar helder blauwe ogen keken me twinkelend aan en een rode blos was duidelijk te onderscheiden. Eerst verbaasde me het, tot dat ik me bedacht dat we hier allebei in alleen een boxer lagen, zonder deken. Zayn kwam slaperig de kamer binnen wandelen en leek nauwelijks van zijn stuk bij dit tafereel ‘I told you this would happen Louis.’ Louis keek met grote ogen naar Zayn ‘you told me they would kiss, not that they would mess up my couch with any body fluids!’ Zayn sloeg snel een arm om hem heen en plantte een kus op zijn mond ‘come babycakes let’s have some breakfast.’ Direct nadat ze de keuken in waren verdwenen kwam Harry binnen, terwijl hij iets mompelde over aspirientjes. Zijn ogen vielen daarna echter op Niall en mij ‘Ahw, Young sweet love, guess I’m the only one who can enjoy all the girls.’ En ook hij verdween in de keuken.  
Niall en ik keken elkaar verbijsterd en lichtjes beschaamd aan, tot dat ik besloot om hem gewoon een kus te geven ‘guess tonight wasn’t a dream.’ Hij lachte zacht ‘I’m glad it wasn’t.’En zijn armen sloten zich om mij heen om zo weer in slaap te vallen.


	4. Something more - Lilo

Ze hadden elkaar voor het eerst gezien bij de bootcamp, het was een korte verontschuldigende glimlach geweest toen ze per ongeluk tegen elkaar opliepen. Echter in de haast om op het podium te komen waren ze snel doorgelopen en dit contact was al snel weer vergeten. De tweede keer was het moment geweest waar ze beiden nerveus zaten te wachten op Simon, die op hetzelfde moment een toekomstig bandlid aan het ophalen was. Zodat hij hem kon overhalen om gewoon het podium op te stappen en te dansen. Verder dan een kort gesprek was het niet gekomen, en toch hadden ze op dat moment hetzelfde gevoeld. Een korte vonk van herkenning alsof er iets stond te gebeuren, of er ooit al eens iets was gebeurd. Alles was door de spanning ook al weer vergeten, en daarna kwam de al overheersende verdriet toen ze te horen kregen dat ze niet genoeg waren. Twintig minuten later stonden ze spontaan weer op het podium waar ze net dat slechte nieuws te horen hadden gekregen, vijf jongens die allemaal nog rode ogen hadden van het huilen en eigenlijk zo snel mogelijk naar huis wouden. Wat ze niet hadden verwacht dat ze op datzelfde podium een levens veranderende beslissing zouden horen die niet alleen hun dromen liet uitkomen, maar ze ook vijf beste vrienden en nieuwe broers zou schenken.   
Een week later zaten ze dan ook zenuwachtig in een vakantiehuisje van Harry zijn stiefvader, niet wetend hoe ze een gesprek moesten beginnen. Het eerste grapje van Louis en het luide gelach van Niall doorbrak de snijdende spanning, en na een aantal minuten gingen ze al familiair met elkaar om. Dit was het begin van een groot avontuur, met in de hoofdrol Niall, Louis, Liam, Harry en Zayn, samen genaamd One Direction.

Hij had al weken de gefrustreerde verwensingen van Liam moeten aan horen als hij weer eens lol trapte tijdens de repetities. Alles moest volgens hem perfect lopen, en ieder foutje zorgde dan ook voor een geïrriteerde zucht. Natuurlijk hadden ze alle vier geaccepteerd dat Liam degene was die de leiding nam, maar soms hadden ze er toch echt even genoeg van. Wat ze niet inzagen was dat Liam zich ondertussen kwelde, hij wou niet altijd degene zijn die zich groot moest houden. Natuurlijk had Louis zo af en toe de verdriet wel in zijn ogen gezien, maar hij wist dat Liam niks los zou laten en had er verder niks meer van gedacht. Toch had ook hij de gevoelens die hij begon te ontwikkelen niet kunnen onderdrukken. Het was alsof Liam een uitwerking op hem had, zoals kattenkruid bij een kat. Elke beweging leek hem te hypnotiseren, elke aanraking zorgde voor de spreekwoordelijke vlinders in zijn buik.  
Hij wist wat dit betekende en het verbaasde hem ook niks, het was voor hemzelf al een tijdje duidelijk dat hij op jongens viel . Toch had hij gehoopt dat het niet een van de bandleden zou zijn op wie hij zou vallen, nu het echter wel zo was besloot hij er wat van te maken. Natuurlijk had hij het proberen te negeren, maar het werkte tochniet.  
Liam had precies dezelfde gevoelens voor de oudere jongen ontwikkeld, hij had zelfs de aantrekkingskracht gevoeld toen hij hem voor het eerst sprak. Maar op dat moment had hij de hoop gekoesterd dat hij de jongen met zijn opvallende ogen nooit meer zou zijn. Liefdesgevoelens waren niks voor hem, hij kon het niet controleren, en hij had geleerd dat er altijd pijn aan vast zat. 

‘Liam?’ Louis keek hem vragend aan terwijl Liam hem alleen trachtte te negeren. De andere drie jongens hadden de afgelopen week met grote ogen toe gekeken hoe de spanning was opgelopen tussen de jongens. Louis probeerde op elke mogelijke seconde een gesprek een te knopen, terwijl Liam hem juist zoveel mogelijk negeerde. ‘Oké genoeg!’ Harry stond kwaad op en trok met die beweging Zayn en Niall aan hun pols mee omhoog ‘wij gaan nu weg uit deze kamer en doen de deur op slot, ik open de deur pas weer totdat jullie dit opgelost hebben.’ En zonder enige verdere uitleg sleurde hij de twee andere jongens de kamer uit. Het laatste wat weerklonk was de ‘klik’ van de sleutel die in het slot omdraaide, waarmee hij een vrolijke Louis achterliet en een verbaasde Liam die met grote ogen naar het tafereel had gekeken. ‘Heeft… heeft hij ons net opgesloten.’ Louis knikte enthousiast en plantte zich toen spontaan op Liam’s schoot neer, die bij deze beweging zijn spieren opspande. ‘ Waarom vertel je het niet gewoon?’ Liam leek de woorden langzaam in zich op te nemen maar begreep wel direct wat hij bedoelde. Hij had al weken niet meer goed geslapen, zijn gevoelens leken hem zelfs in zijn slaap te achtervolgen. ‘ Ik kan het niet, ik…’ Zijn stem stierf weg maar zijn ogen spraken alles stilletjes. Louis knikte alleen maar begrijpend en ging er verder niet op in, hij zag het gevecht dat de jongere jongen met zichzelf voerde en hij wist dat het hem gewoon tijd zou kosten. Zonder een woord te zeggen trok hij Liam omhoog en trok hem toen mee naar het bed ‘ga slapen, je hebt het nodig.’Zelf wou hij al weglopen op het moment dat Liam al in alleen zijn boxer het bed in kroop. Een hand hield hem echter tegen, en de verbazing trok door hem heen toen hij zijn woorden hoorden.  
‘blijf, alsjeblieft.’ De woorden verlieten fluisterend zijn mond, maar klonk voor de andere jongen als kanonskogels. Nooit had hij zwakte getoond, in geen enkele vorm. Ondanks alle gevoelens die door hem heen trokken zakte hij op het bed neer. Al snel lagen zijn joggingbroek en t-shirt ergens anders, en had hij zijn plaats ingenomen onder de dekens. Het bed was ontzettend groot, maar ze deden beiden geen moeite om van elkaar weg te schuiven. Ledematen werden juist om elkaar heen geslagen, en na een tijdje vielen ze vredig in slaap. Genietend van de warmte die ze afstoten en de veiligheid die ze in elkaars aanwezigheid voelden. Alsof het al die tijd zo bedoeld was, het lot had beslist. En Louis wist dat dit een begin was van iets dat te gecompliceerd was om te begrijpen. Een ding was echter zeker, ze zouden altijd van elkaar houden.


	5. Safety - zarry

En daar stonden we dan, mijn hart bonkte in mijn keel en ik kon mijn benen nog net in bedwang houden. De drang om gewoon weg te rennen was groot, ze zouden het begrijpen als ik het uit zou leggen. Het probleem was echter dat ik het niet wou uitleggen, het was geschiedenis. Ik zou ze niet meer tegenkomen, dat was wat ik mezelf voorhield. Totdat Zayn en Liam besloten hadden dat we wel een bezoekje konden brengen aan Holmes Chapel, met zijn drieën. Terwijl Louis en Niall aan het bijkomen waren van een kater. Natuurlijk kwam ik nog vaak genoeg thuis maar dan zorgde ik ervoor dat ik binnen bleef, niets kreeg me de stad in. Nu stond ik echter nerveus heen en weer te wiebelen met Louis en Liam elk aan een zijde, terwijl ze omstebeurt vragen stelden over jeugd herinneringen. Ik snapte wel waarom ze het deden, de andere vier had ik al helemaal leren kennen in het afgelopen jaar, maar al mijn eigen herinneringen had ik afzijdig gehouden. Het had ze doen twijfelen, niet over mij maar over wat er ooit was gebeurd. Ik had de argwanende gezichten wel gezien, maar hoe zou ik ze ooit kunnen vertellen wat er was gebeurd, terwijl ik het, het liefst zou vergeten.  
‘Hazz?’ Een tikje op mijn schouder deed me opkijken en Liam keek me vragend aan, als antwoord op de ongehoorde vraag knikte ik een simpele ja. Al snel liepen we naar een oude speeltuintje toe, waar een onheilspellende sfeer hing. De schommels waren groen uitgeslagen door het mos, en kraakten luid toen de twee jongens zich erop lieten zakken. Ze verdreven de stilte met een onbenullig gesprek terwijl ik het terrein met mijn ogen afging. Elk voorwerp en elke plaats bracht een slechte herinnering met zich mee. De schommels was de plaats waar het als eerst begon, die dag kon ik me nog goed herinneren.  
‘Je weet het, we hebben het je vaak genoeg verteld.’ De woede in zijn ogen was duidelijk te lezen, terwijl zijn meelopertjes toekeken. Sommigen met dezelfde kille woede, anderen met een twijfeling. Ook al stopten ze hem niet, dat hadden ze nog nooit gedaan. De mentale pijn was al te groot voor mijn lichaam en ergens hoopte ik dat hij het gewoon zou afmaken, het zou beëindigen. De scheldwoorden, gemene roepnamen en dreigbrieven hadden me langzaam hol gemaakt, en nu kwam hij het afmaken in dit kleine speeltuintje waar ik mijn kindertijd had doorgebracht. Met hem, als twee beste vrienden. ‘Doe het.’ Mijn stem klonk schor en droeg geen enkele kracht in zich. De woorden leken hem even van zijn stuk te brengen, maar hij trok al snel weer die eeuwige glimlach op zijn gezicht. ‘Laten we het maar afmaken dan.’ De eerste trap bevond zich in mijn zij, en ik kon de tranen in mijn ogen niet verbergen. De enige gedachte die ik me nog kon herinneren voordat het zwart werd was, nu is het allemaal voorbij.  
Natuurlijk was dat niet zo, een man die tegenover het speeltuintje woonde had alles gezien, en zodra ik niet meer bewoog had hij ze weggejaagd met een bezem. Een ambulance was al snel gearriveerd en de volgende dag vond ik mezelf terug in het ziekenhuis. Dat was ook de dag dat mijn moeder me had opgegeven voor de X – factor, zelf had ze deze actie onderbouwd met de woorden ‘bewijs wat je waard bent Harry.’ Een lichte glimlach verscheen op mijn gezicht, het was me gelukt. Wel niet in mijn eentje, maar ik zat nu in een band met vier geweldige jongens en we hadden een miljoenen contract bij SYCO. En toch stond ik hier, te wachten tot de jongens besloten om weg te gaan.   
Een luid geklop deed me opkijken en direct herkende ik de man, het was de man die me had geholpen. Hij had een treurige blik in zijn ogen, en wees voorzichtig naar rechts. De plaats waar ze stonden, vlakbij de bakkerij waar ik had gewerkt. De lach die door de straat heen galmde bezorgde me de rillingen, en zo kalm mogelijk probeerde ik te praten. ‘Jongens ik denk dat het tijd is dat we weer eens terug gaan.’ Liam keek me bezorgd aan en ik kon Zayn zijn ogen op me voelen, alsof hij wist wat er aan de hand was. Natuurlijk was dat niet zo, maar op dit moment voelde ik me door alles bedreigd. ‘Is goed.’ De woorden klonken onzeker maar luchtten op, we konden gaan, eindelijk. Tot de stem over de straat heen galmde, het was mijn naam. Alsof die ene stem alle angst die ik had met zich mee droeg en ervoor zorgde dat het zich in elk hoekje van mijn lichaam nestelde, werden mijn knieën zwak en voelde ik de kleur uit mijn gezicht wegtrekken. Ik had kunnen rennen maar deed het niet, ze zouden achter me aankomen. Dus bleef ik staan, wachtend op alles wat er zou komen.   
Al snel had een groepje zich voor ons verzameld, zijn mond opende al om te praten en met moeite hield ik mijn ademhaling in bedwang. ‘Harry, we hebben je gemist.’ Een valse glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht en een arm slingerde zich om mijn schouder. ‘Waarom ben je niet vaker langsgekomen, je kunt je vrienden toch niet zo maar laten vallen.’ Mijn ogen werden groter, en snel wierp ik een blik op Zayn die de jongen argwanend aankeek. ‘En wie mag jij dan wel zijn?’ Liam zijn stem klonk hard, en een waarschuwende toon was duidelijk te horen. ‘Ik ben John, Harry zijn beste vriend, toch Hazz?’ Een waarschuwend kneepje in mijn schouder vertelde me dat ik moest knikken, maar het enige wat ik kon doen was mijn ogen op Zayn houden, stilletjes smekend. Hij leek het te begrijpen want een intimiderende stap naar voren zorgde ervoor dat John mijn schouder losliet. ‘Ik weet niet wie je bent, en wat je met Harry te maken hebt, maar ik wil nu dat je weggaat.’ De woorden lieten een rilling over mijn rug glijden, ik had Zayn nog nooit echt boos gezien en het was beangstigender dan ik had verwacht. Een schamper lachje kwam uit John zijn mond. ‘Dus onze Hazza heeft nooit wat over mij verteld, wat heb je nog meer voor ze achtergehouden?’ De laatste zin was volledig tot mij gericht. Ik schudde mijn hoofd, liep langzaam achteruit en zorgde ervoor dat ik steeds verder van hem afstond. Het was geen verassing dat het zo zou lopen, ook al probeerde ik het zo lang mogelijk te verbergen. ‘Alles oké Harry?’ Zayn zijn stem klonk dichtbij en ik kon een rilling niet verbergen toen zijn lippen mijn wang raakten. Die beweging ging niet ongemerkt voorbij, want een luide lach deed me opkijken. ‘Je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat je het doet met een van hen doet.’ De afschuw was duidelijk in zijn stem te horen en het deed Liam en Zayn beide naar hem kijken. ‘Zeg het niet, ik…’ Mijn stem stierf weg en ik wist dat ik me had laten gaan, nu wist hij het. ‘O je hebt het dus nog niet verteld?’ Uiteindelijk was het Liam die als eerst opsprak. ‘Hazz, waar heeft hij het over.’ Ik draaide me alleen maar weg, ze zouden me niet missen, niemand niet. ‘Die ziekte, bacterie die, die heeft.’ De woorden werden letterlijk uitgespuugd, maar ik wist dat ze het niet zouden snappen, het enige wat ze zouden denken was dat ik een of andere ziekte had. Nooit zouden ze denken dat iemand zo overdreven homofobisch kon reageren, want dat was precies wat hij deed. ‘Vertel.’ Het was niet eens een vraag maar puur een opdracht, met weer die intimiderende toon in Zayn zijn stem verborgen. ‘Hij is homo.’ De woorden waren zo simpel uitgesproken, en toch trok er een siddering door iedereen heen. De meelopers omdat ze niet wisten hoe ze moesten reageren, door Zayn en Liam omdat ik tegen ze gelogen had, en door mezelf door de angst om weg te rennen. ‘En wat is daar mis mee.’ Zijn stem deed me vol verbazing opkijken, ondanks dat hij het net te horen had gekregen liet hij geen schrik zien. Zijn emoties stonde volledig kalm. John stond verbaasd toe te kijken en antwoordde niet. ‘Dat dacht ik al, kom Hazz, we gaan.’ Zijn hand klemde zich om mijn arm en hij trok me tegelijk me Liam mee, weg van de kinderen die mijn leven kapot hadden gemaakt. Een snelle doei naar mijn moeder toe, en we zaten alweer in de auto. ‘Waarom vertelde je het niet gewoon.’ Liam zijn stem klonk niet kwaad, maar teleurgesteld en dat deed nog het meeste pijn. ‘Ik kon het niet, ik was bang hoe jullie zouden reageren, ik wou er gewoon niet meer aan denken.’ Een paar armen vonden hun weg om mijn middelen en zonder tegensputteren liet ik me in Zayn zijn armen zakken. ‘Je weet dat ik het al wist.’ Verbaasd keek ik op om daarna in een paar hazelnootbruine ogen te kijken. ‘Omdat ik van je hield, ik wist dat je hetzelfde voelde.’ Hij glimlachte en drukte een zoen op mijn voorhoofd. ‘Get some sleep love, tomorrow is gonna be a long day.’ En voor het eerst sinds tijden voelde ik me veilig in iemand zijn armen.


End file.
